


Trinidad

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Boom [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Well. This was interesting.His target to speak to (and remove, Trinidad believed) happened to be with the intruder. This made his job much harder. To get to the human, he would have to kill the white haired male. No problem. He looked young.





	Trinidad

Flicking the rest off the wool, the man sighed and continued to knit a random scarf. He didn't need it, would probably give it to a homeless kid or something, but he was bored and waiting for a call.

Any time now.

_D-rrring! D-rrring!_

The phone screamed, lighting up obnoxiously. Finally. The day was breaking for God's sake. Slipping the vibrating, screaming machine from the coffee table, the man placed down his knitting to answer.

"Hey birdy-birdy! I've gotta job for ya."

"Please don't call me that. What's the job?"

"Your wife asleep? Cause it's a big one."

"Yeah. She's asleep. It's midnight after all."

"Yeah yeah. Don't want the details. Anyway, the job. Ya remember that lab that got taken over by a subject? That's now a rehab for dragons?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the boss wants ya to talk to the head of the operation. Ah... Jamiroquai."

"As long afterward I can sort out this ache."

He itched his chest again, recognising the ache for what it was. Someone like him in his territory.

"Yea, sure. Why not? Anyway? Birdy, hear ya tweet later."

The man glared at the device when the tone beeped at him, dropping it onto the table. A sigh echoed in the room. His wife was upstairs, the beautiful woman she was, asleep and probably expecting to wake up to him beside her.

"Sorry, babe. The urge calls."

The man wrote a note for his wife, as well as premaking a hot drink for her, leaving the hot water and milk out of it.

 _"Got a_ _job_ _, my love. Made your drink for you, just_ _needs_ _the_ _liquids_ _._ _I'll_ _see you when_ _I_ _get_ _back._  
_\- Trinidad, your firey bird"_

He grinned and pulled on a coat. Well. Find this urge, and know who it was so he could come back for them.

***

Well. This was interesting.

His target to speak to (and remove, Trinidad believed) happened to be with the intruder. This made his job much harder. To get to the human, he would have to kill the white haired male. No problem. He looked young.

***

Choosing a spot fifty miles from the city had seemed like a good idea at the time. But now? Trinidad would have to wait for ages for the other to appear.

Turning his back to the direction of the city, Trinidad glanced up at the tall building before him. No. Not building.

Space ship.

The government had stolen the find, barriers hard to get over, if you couldn't fly.

It had felt good to spread his wings again. But now, Trinidad was curious about the space vessel.

There was a hole in the side, an easy entrance, leading to a corridor with strange markings all over it. How far had the government come in the documentation and translation of these?

The inside of the ship had been stripped of any identifying features, leaving it barren. Lots of room to kick the shit out of a young intruder though.

Trinidad's wandering brought him to a room with some features. Well. One big feature.

A clear tube glowed with an ethereal blue light from some sort of blue energy flowing through it. What was it? Some sort of engine, maybe?

But why was it still running?

"I feel like you didn't bring me fifty miles from the city to sight see."

Trinidad spun on his heel and the white haired, icy eyed male was stood behind him, at the door, hands clenched.

Well. Trinidad glowered. Time to beat the shit out of this young man, and then go back to wondering.


End file.
